Lilth in London
by TheGirl1996
Summary: Lilith True has lived in the West Coast area all her life. Till one day her mom died from cancer and her mom's friend is tried of her so she moves to live with her father she has never meet before. Now she and her father have to learn together if he choices to be her father and not pass that to his brother.


**Chapter One**

_Why now?_

Sitting at my desk I looked through the important mail my secretary lift on my desk earlier this morning. With my cup of tea I go through the stack, until one caught my eye. It was from America in the Western Coast area. I check to see who it's from, mouth going slightly dry I open it to reveal a picture of a young women and a thick letter.

Dear Mycroft Holmes,

If you're reading this it means my cancer has killed me over the years of our battle. Now that I'm gone my poor daughter is being cared for by a close friend of mine, and I know for a fact that my friend is ready to strangle my smart and brilliant daughter. She is like her father that way but she's a bit more sweet the way she talks to those people. I ask you to bring my daughter to London have her meet the father I denied all these years of her short life. I sent with these letters a picture of her when I was well enough to go to the park with her. Her eyes are just like his, so full of understanding and knowledge for the world around her. She has cut her hair since then and to my dislike colored it, but she hides it from me by wearing a hat. I will miss seeing her everyday talking about her day and crying when something horrible happens.

Now Mycroft if her father doesn't want to know her or even deny that she is alive then I want you to lie to her for me and tell her you are her father. I have prepared two letters that I sent with this one for both. I explain in each one why her father is you or her real one. Ask him if he wants to know to know her and be there for my angel, and he doesn't you can watch over her and be the father figure she always needed.

Love,

Susan True.

P.S. This letter was sent the day of my death and my Angel will fly to London two days after my funeral which is on 18th.

I sat there shocked that the women I hope to never hear from is dead. "Damnit," I whisper setting her letter down and placing my elbows to support my head as i put my hands in my head. What will I do? Tell him and have him say that I am lying to him or not tell him at all and keep her from him her at all cost? I have to atleast him him a chance to be a father to this girl before I step in and over take the life of being a parent. Standing up I grab the letter and the picture, walking around my desk I walk out the the giant oak doors.

"Sir, where are you going?" The blond women ask as I walk hurry past her.

"Call my car." I say as I just walk past. I can hear her scramble to the phone and call my car. It's there as I walk out front doors. Opening my car door. "Take me to my brothers place." I say looking back down at the letters. Feeling the car moving I pull the picture out of the young women. Her brown hair shined in the bright sunshine, she look a lot like her Mother when she was around that age. The only thing that wasn't her Mother's was the icy eye color that almost blends in with the white of the eyes. She looked smart and knew a lot of things that others that was useless, most likely.

"We're here Sir." The driver says. I look out to see the door my brother loves to live in. Stepping I walk up to it and without knocking I just open it. The old women who owns the place is in her kitchen doing something. I walk up the steps I can hear him doing something stupid.

"Hello Mycroft. I would say it's nice to see you but that would be a lie." My younger brother Sherlock says. I see his friend John and next to him is his large with child wife Mary.

"Sherlock I have no time with this. We need to talk about something important." I say walking up to him looking down.

"Oh and whats that? Brother." He ask never shifting his eyes.

"I think we should talk…... alone." I suggest looking behind me at the couple on the couch.

"Whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of them." He says. He truly trust these people more than me.

"Fine. Sherlock you have a daughter and she is coming to either live with you or me as her father." I tell him. The look of shock on his face is enough to tell me he didn't expect this at all, there was a gasp behind us.

"What do you mean I have a daughter?" Sherlock ask looking a bit scared.

"Do you remember a transfer student named Susan True? You both fancied each other then you had a night of passion and she left. Will she sent me a letter telling me she was pregnant and ask that you don't know and she won't ever write to me ever again. Will she sent a letter and she died of cancer and she need to send your daughter to live with her father. Now you don't have to take responsibility and deny any relations with her and I will step in as her father. Here read the letter and look at the picture of her." I say handing him the letter. He starts reading it fast then he looks at the picture of Susan's Angel. When he was doing studying both the letter and the picture he not only looked at me he looked at John and Mary for help.


End file.
